yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episode 02
is the second episode of YuruYuri San☆Hai!. It was broadcast in Japan on October 12, 2015. Synopsis The episode starts with Yui, who lives alone, finding a spider on her shirt folded up on the floor. Her first reaction is to call Kyōko, who lives nearby, and have her come take care of it. However she knows Kyōko would likely make fun of her for being scared of spiders like this. So instead she calls Akari. Akari misunderstands the Japanese word for spider for the Japanese word for cloud, as both sound a lot alike. After coming over and finding out she was talking about spiders, Akari is a little less then able to handle it. Still not wanting to call Kyōko, Yui then calls Chinatsu. Chinatsu doesn’t even wait to hear what Yui called for really, all she knows is her beloved Yui ask if she can come over. She says she’ll be over as fast as she can and hangs up. A few minutes later she shows up, dressed in some of her better cloth. And is immediately let down upon seeing Akari is already there, it won’t just be her and Yui-senpai alone together. Once Chinatsu learns it’s a spider that’s causing the problem she says she doesn’t like them, but that she can get rid of them. The spider turns out to be to big for Chinatsu’s ability to take care of. She does try, in an attempt to impress Yui, but ends up failing to get rid of the spider. Out of options Yui calls Kyōko, who proceeds to laugh at them as soon as she arrives. Laughing aside, Kyōko gets a cup and some paper. She places the cup over the spider and slides the paper under it, trapping the spider inside. She carries the spider to the window and tosses it outside. The second part of the episode has them all baking pancakes. Since they were all at Yui’s so early in the morning anyway they decided to stay and hang out. Yui also has some cream so they wipe that up for toppings on the pancakes. First Kyōko makes a Macho Man putting shampoo in his hair, Yui makes a heart, Akari makes a bear. Kyōko jokes that it’s Akari’s face, since Akari has those buns on either side of her head. And last is Chinatsu, who reminds everyone why she’s not aloud to cook or take part in any kind of craft project. Kyōko then shows of some of her unless skills by making a bunny pancake. First she puts down the mouth, eyes, and inner ear parts. Then once it’s cooked a little she adds more on top of it. Pancake art! She offers to make any request, Akari ask for a cat. So Kyōko makes the word cat. Chinatsu says Akari should give it a try, and so she does. Nerves and careful she slowly drips the pancake batter onto the skillet, and pulls off making a bear. The third part of the episode focuses on Sakurako and Himawari trying to do their homework. Himawari starts thinking about how Sakurako seems to always mess around till the last minute to get her homework done, getting a worried lost in thought look on her face. Sakurako, despite being a bit self centered, takes notice of Himawari’s expression and starts to worry about what’s bothering her. Himawari begins to wonder if maybe there’s some kind of reason for why Sakurako doesn’t like to study, like a painful memory or something. When she ask Sakurako if something is bothering her Sakurako thinks to her self “yeah, it’s you!”. Out loud she says “No, not really...”, Himawari tries to push an answer out of her but fails to do so and ends up trying to think up something else. Sakurako tries to get her attention a few times to no effect cause Himawari is ignoring her while she thinks. Sakurako then calls her Oppai (Japanese for boobs) in a very low voice and is rewarded with a “shut up” from Himawari. Himawari’s reaction to being called Oppai, ignoring Sakurako when ever she said anything else but replying when she said that, causes Sakurako to come up with an idea of whats bothering Himawari. Sakurako wonders if maybe something like this isn’t happening again, followed by having this little rant in her head. She says she can’t focus with the mood the way it is, that Himawari is suppose to be helping her study but instead she’s thinking about other things the whole time. Himawari then bluntly tells Sakurako that it was her she was thinking about this whole time. Sakurako turns around going “huh?!” in a disbelieving way. But Himawari just stares back with a serious look on her face, which causes Sakurako to blush. Still a bit flustered Sakurako sits down to continue studying, which causes Himawari to smile, happy she wants to study now. Sakurako notices this, wondering why Himawari is in a good mood now. The final part of episode focuses on Ayano, who just got a frilly dress from her mother, who got it from a friend who’s daughter got it but it wasn’t really what she wanted. Ayano doesn’t really think she’ll look good in it cause it’s way to cute for someone like her, but tries it on anyway. And finds it looks a lot better on her then she thought. So pleased with how she looks is she, that she decides to take a walk in them. She thinks that being as late as it is and walking down side streets she won’t really run into anyone, but she was wrong. And of all people it’s Kyōko, the girl Ayano has feelings for, although she won’t admit it to even her self. And as if bumping into her wasn’t embarrassing enough we find out that the "daughter of a friend those cloth belonged too" was Kyōko. Ayano starts to run off to go home and change, but Kyōko catches up with her and grabs her hand, telling her not to care about being embarrassed so much, she looks good in those cloth. Ayano is still a bit unsure of her self, but when Kyōko invites her to sit in a near by park together for a bit she agrees. And so they head to the park and just chat with each other for a bit, moving from one topic to the next. First talking about the dress, then why Kyōko bought it in the first place, on to books they like and so forth. After a while Kyōko gets up to go buy them some drinks. Ayano sits down to wait for her to come back when suddenly a thought occurs to her. Kyōko returns with their drinks after this. Ayano is a bit to nervous to say anything after realizing what this more or less is, so they just sit in silence for a bit. Finally Ayano decides to work up the courage to tell Kyōko how she feels, but just as she goes to talk Kyōko starts to say something too. So Kyōko starts talking, but her nerve no longer fully up to it she just ends up chatting about the things they like again. After a bit she asked Kyōko what she as going to say, and Kyōko says she was just going to point out a cloud that looks like Akari leaning over backwords. Kyōko then notices the sun us setting and jumps up, saying she needed to head home early today and starts to leave. As she walks off Ayano starts to call out to her to say something, she starts to say what I can guess it “lets hang out again, some time.” But loses her courage to do so before she can, hanging her head a little she just says it was nothing. Kyōko is quiet for a second, looking back at Ayano. Then rises her hand over hear head in a big wave and shouts “Lets hang out together again!” to Ayano, knowing that’s what Ayano wanted to say but didn’t have the courage to. And with that Kyōko leaves, waving over her shoulder one last time, telling Ayano to take care of the dress. Ayano waves and says she will. References *Lost in the Fantasy (Author of the article: Holy Arc Knight) Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episodes